


The PowerPuff Girls

by artificialalexandria



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialalexandria/pseuds/artificialalexandria
Summary: One drunken night, Ariel, Plastique and Soju decide to start a poly relationship just to see where it would go. It's an emotional roller-coaster from there.





	The PowerPuff Girls

Ariel, Plastique and Soju were hanging out at a bar one night after a show. All three were very drunk, especially Ariel, whose favorite pastime is drinking tequila. Ariel and Plastique had been discussing how they would be a really cute couple. They wanted to try it and see where it would go. If Brooke and Vanjie could do it, they could too.

"What about Soju?" Plastique asked. "Won't she feel left out if her two best friends are dating each other?"

"We could always add her in," Ariel shrugged. "Throuples are a thing."

"Is that what you want, Soju?" Plastique asked.

"Yeah," Soju nodded. "I'm into that."

"Cool," Ariel smiled brightly. "So I guess it's official that the Powerpuff Girls are now dating."

"Can we have a booth together at DragCon?" Plastique asked. "We can put Powerpuff Girls on it in neon lights."

"That would be so cool," Ariel said, drawing out the words for emphasis.

“Are you even gonna be at DragCon?” Soju tilted her head. “You’re on the Werq The World tour.”

“Oh yeah,” Plastique pouted. “I don’t know, but you two should still have a booth together.”

"What can we make it look like?" Ariel asked Soju.

"I think maybe we should have a photo booth," Soju suggested.

"Oh my god! Ariel exclaimed. "Then fans can get a photo and it'll be able to be signed immediately."

"Fucking geniuses," Plastique said, so drunk she began to slur her words. "That's so smart."

"I think maybe we should go back to the hotel," Ariel yawned. She was getting tired from the amount of tequila in her system.

"I'll get an Uber," Soju said.

~~~

A week before DragCon NYC, Plastique learned the tour wasn’t going to interfere with DragCon at all. She’d still be able to be there. She hoped she’d still be able to have a booth with Ariel and Soju.

“Guys,” Plastique ran into the room excitedly. “I can go to DragCon now. The tour doesn’t start until after.”

“Oh wow,” Ariel responded, not knowing what to say.

“Is it too late to join your booth?” Plastique asked.

“Sadly, it is,” Soju said. “We already have everything planned out and ready to go.”

“I guess you’ll have to have a booth by yourself,” Ariel shrugged.

“Awww,” Plastique’s face dropped. “I guess so.”

Plastique was a little disappointed. She really wanted the three of them to be together in front of everyone, not just Ariel and Soju. Plastique sat down across from them in the chair.

“Are you okay, babe?” Ariel asked.

“I’m just sad,” Plastique smiled weakly. “I was hoping we’d all be together. I wish I’d known sooner that I would be there.”

“I’m sure you won’t be too far away,” Ariel said.

“I hope not,” Plastique sighed. “I don’t want to be away from you two all weekend.”

“You won’t be,” Soju said. “You’ll see us at night in the hotel, and you can come visit our booth any time.”

“Thanks,” Plastique smiled shyly. “I appreciate that.”

~~~

The first night of DragCon NYC was exciting. Plastique’s booth was less than ten booths away from Ariel and Soju, so she got to see them often. They seemed to be having a good time, and that made Plastique feel better about being away from them. It was now time to go back to the hotel room, so she packed up her things and waited for them outside of the venue.

“Hey, Plastique,” A tall guy with short black hair said as he walked up to her.

“Hi, how are you?” Plastique smiled politely. She loved meeting fans.

“I’m good,” He stood closer, making her a little nervous. “I was hoping I could take you back to my room.”

“I’m flattered,” Plastique laughed nervously and fidgeted with her dress. “But I’m not single-”

“That doesn’t matter to me,” The guy smiled. “I can easily change that.”

“You get away from her,” Ariel said, pushing him away. “If I ever see you anywhere near her again, you’ll have to deal with me.”

“Whatever,” He rolled his eyes. “You’re just a man in a dress. You don’t scare me.”

“I’m gonna-” Ariel was cut off by Soju pulling her back. The guy saw this as his opportunity to walk away unscathed.

“It’s not worth it, babe,” Soju said, holding Ariel’s arm tightly. “Let’s just take Plastique back to the hotel room. We’ve got to get ready for the opening night show.”

Ariel huffed. “Fine. I don’t wanna get arrested before one of the biggest weekends of the year anyway.”

“Are you okay?” Soju asked Plastique.

“I-I’m fine,” Plastique took a deep breath, fighting back tears.

“If you don’t want to talk about what happened, then say so,” Ariel scolded her. “But don’t lie and say everything is fine.”

“Ariel-” Soju protested, but was interrupted by Plastique.

“It’s okay, Soju,” Plastique assured Soju. “Ariel is right. I don’t want to talk about it. Let’s just go back to the hotel and get changed.”

~~~

Plastique stood backstage, watching Soju and Ariel perform the song they wrote together. She wished she could be included in moments like that. It always seemed like Ariel and Soju did everything together while Plastique had to just stand by and watch. She got lost in her thoughts until she was snapped back to the present by the crowd cheering. She looked out and saw Soju and Ariel making out in front of everyone. In that moment, Plastique wondered if they even knew she was a part of their relationship anymore.

Plastique sat down on a random stool she saw backstage and held her head in her hands. She didn’t want to be part of the relationship anymore if Soju and Ariel were going to act like she didn’t exist. She didn’t even understand why they were acting this way.

“What’s wrong?” Plastique heard a familiar voice say. She looked up to see Brooke standing over her.

“I just feel so left out in my own relationship,” Plastique sighed.

“Why?” Vanjie asked, walking up behind Brooke. “What’s going on with it?”

“Soju and Ariel do everything together,” Plastique wiped her eyes. “I always end up watching from the sidelines somehow.”

“You should talk to them about it,” Brooke rubbed her back softly. “I’m sure you can all figure something out together.”

“Yeah,” Plastique smiled weakly. “Thanks.”

~~~

“I have to talk to you guys about something,” Plastique sat down on the hotel bed after the three of them were out of drag.

“What is it?” Soju asked.

“I just…” Plastique took a deep breath. “I feel like you two forget I’m here sometimes.”

“What do you mean?” Ariel asked, sitting down beside her on the bed.

Plastique sighed and looked away. “You’re together all the time no matter what. You make your plans around each other. I almost never get included in those plans, even when I’m not busy.”

“You mean tonight when we kissed on stage?” Soju asked.

“Not just that,” Plastique shook her head. “The DragCon booth, the season eleven show at Vera, just everything.”

“We really thought you weren’t gonna be free for DragCon,” Ariel defended herself.

“What about Vera?” Plastique asked. “That was last night, I was here.”

“I don’t have anything to say for that one,” Ariel shrugged.

“Me either,” Soju said, joining them on the bed. “I’m sorry. We didn’t realize just how much you were being left out.”

“Yeah, we’re not shutting you out on purpose,” Ariel wrapped her arms around Plastique’s waist. “We love you.”

“I love you guys too,” Plastique giggled.

“Are we good now?” Ariel asked. “I’m ready to go get wasted on Tequila and regret it tomorrow at DragCon.”

Plastique laughed and leaned against Ariel. “Let’s go.”


End file.
